


Weaver Interlude

by WPAdmirer



Series: Chicago Stories II [4]
Category: ER, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry arrives home while John and Walter are saying hello in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaver Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: It's not the author's intention to infringe upon or profit from the characters created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions or the Fox Network, nor Warner Brothers and NBC. Skinner and Carter were borrowed temporarily and returned almost immediately.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS: To KiMeriKal and Crysothemis for beta reading and friendship.

Kerry Weaver could not wait to get into the house, take off her shoes, pour herself a scotch, sit on her couch and ignore the world. The last meeting had just been the damn topper of the entire day. Two hours of endless bullshit that had not only not resolved anything, but had clouded what little clarity there had been about things in the first place. But what else was new about hospital bureaucracy?

She unlocked the door and pushed it open, but it stopped at a little less than half-way. She pushed harder and the edge of something showed beneath the door.

"What the hell…?"

She managed to edge her body in through the narrow opening and saw a suit bag lying on the floor. It was not alone. Two white dress shirts lay on the carpet nearby. Kerry dropped her briefcase and purse onto the couch and leaned down to pick up the suit bag. She laid it across the couch. She could hear some kind of noise coming from the kitchen area.

She found two pairs of men's shoes in the door way to the kitchen, and a white t-shirt lay in front of the open door at the top of the stairs to John Carter's basement room. She bypassed the shoes, and went straight to the door. At the bottom of the steps she could see a pair of men's dress pants with suspenders still attached that had been dropped to the floor with no concern.

"You're so big, oh God! Harder, yes! Do it!" A growling sound followed the words, and she could make out the words "hot and tight."

She stepped back into the kitchen, feeling the blush crawl up her neck over her face to her hairline. Now she could clearly hear the sound of flesh slapping flesh. If there'd been any doubt before, it was certainly gone now.

Quickly Kerry escaped to her bedroom. She'd change clothes, then get something to eat or drink or whatever. She was almost finished dressing when she heard the shower downstairs come on. Okay, she thought, the kitchen would be safe now.

She walked in and found John Carter wearing a pair of red plaid boxers and nothing else. In his arms he held his pants and t-shirt. They both stopped and stared at each other a moment. Then a big man with nothing but a bath towel wrapped around his waist stepped into the room.

"John Carter, I can't find my under…" He stopped when he saw Kerry. He turned bright red from the brown nipples of his broad chest to the top of his bare scalp. Even the tips of his ears turned red.

Kerry had never seen anything more gorgeous in her life and for a long moment she was jealous as hell of John.

"Kerry, this is Walter Skinner. Walter, this is Dr. Kerry Weaver, one of the attendings at the ER."

Walter nodded and mumbled, "Yes, we've spoken."

Kerry smiled wickedly. "Yes, we have. I have to say, Walter, that I never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing quite this much of you." She would not have thought it possible, but Walter Skinner turned more red.

"Ah…I'll get your things and bring them down to the room," John said softly.

"Thanks." Walter turned and fled down the stairs, the pounding of his feet on the narrow stairs echoing against the bare walls of the hallway.

John looked at her, "That was mean."

Kerry shrugged. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

John walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Kerry followed. "So is this visit business or pleasure?"

John kept his back to her, bending down to grab up their shoes and then going for their shirts. She saw John's back get rigid as he answered. "It's personal." He picked up their shirts and looked around for the suit bag.

"It's on the couch."

"Oh. Thanks."

John started to pass her, going back to his room. Kerry touched his arm and stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain it later. We have to be somewhere by nine."

It was after eight now. Unless it was near, they were going to have to hurry. Kerry let him go. She skipped food and headed straight for the scotch as she'd originally planned. Something was wrong, but she knew John well enough to know he wouldn't tell her what it was until he was good and ready.

The drink had created a warm knot in her stomach by the time John and his Walter came back upstairs. Kerry had to grin when Walter blushed again upon seeing her sitting in the living room. John hesitated at the door, "We'll be back later. If it's not too late, maybe we can talk then."

Kerry nodded. "Whenever you're ready." She couldn't help smiling wickedly at Walter. "It's nice to meet you, Walter."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled.

Kerry held her laughter until the door closed behind them. Oh, God, she hoped whatever was wrong got worked out, because she really wanted to get to know this Walter Skinner better. Even if she knew he was already spoken for there was something incredibly endearing about a big man blushing like that.


End file.
